A Winter Love
by animefan106
Summary: There's a rumor going around Touou Gakuen, when someone is with another person under the first snow of winter, then it would be the start of true love. After getting mad at Aomine, Momoi ran away soon running into Kagami who treats her to a cherry sundae and walks her home. When they arrive to her place, snow begins to fall at the beginning of winter but Momoi refuses to believe.


Kagami took it upon himself to start cooking more as a result of the Seirin team starting to eat dinner at his place more often than usual as of late for who knows what reason. It was almost a tradition every Friday night, for his teammates and coach to invade his house and have him cook so that they can "hang out and get to know each other" or so his coach Aida Riko though all his teammates did was mess around and be noisy that the neighbors had complained three times already. The fourth time it had happened he was threatened with the police getting involved.

Somehow, he was able to convince his team to not storm into his flat this Friday. Kagami sighed, a hand in his pocket while the other scratched the back of his head, relieved that he could finally go to Maji Burger for a dinner without cooking.

The redhead loved cooking, no doubt, but sometimes preparing a new menu each week and to buy such large proportions was stressful (though Kuroko had blamed Kagami for that since he ate so much).

Red and orange painted the sky as the sun began to set. Kagami was walking to the fast food joint after practice, hoping to get there early to get more burgers since when he came late; they were out of stock at times meaning he had fewer burgers than his usual amount.

Kagami turned a corner, making his way to the park. His stomach growled violently and he grimaced. The ace of Seirin was about to hurry his pace but stopped in his tracks when a familiar figure with pink hair came into sight. She seemed to be struggling as an older man held onto her wrist.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, obviously angered by the gesture

"How could I let a pretty girl like you go?" the man asked, with a disgusting tone that seemed to be an attempt of being seductive but failing miserably.

Momoi Satsuki bit her bottom lip and her eyes were at the verge of tears. Kagami was about to intervene and save Touou's manager who he had recognized but stopped when the sound of a hand slapping skin was heard.

"Why don't you just leave me alone you pervert?!" The handprint of red was marked on the man's face soon followed by a hit on the head of a bag. "Why are guys so perverted?!" The bag continuously hit the man's face back and forth to the point where both his cheeks were bruised and from Kagami's point of view, unconscious.

Several people watched the violent display of action as Momoi eventually ran out of steam from hitting the man who eventually let her wrist go. Her legs were wide and her arms were ready to hit someone again while she panted, slowly and steadily releasing her anger.

Soon enough, a round of applause was given to the girl who first looked confused but then became flustered that she had released an unlady-like side of her in public.

"You okay?" Kagami asked the pink haired girl as he walked up to her. Momoi turned her head towards the question and cherry pink eyes widened slightly.

"Ah, Kagamin!" she exclaimed with glee.

"What's with that nickname?" he asked but was ignored completely.

"I'm fine though that was a bit embarrassing," Momoi admitted while giggling uncertainly as she looked at the unconscious man twitching on the ground.

"What are you doing here then?" Kagami asked.

"Dai-chan is being a jerk and I ran away from him since I was mad but then I found myself in that situation… If it wasn't for him being an idiot, this wouldn't have happened," she pouted.

"I can agree with that completely," Kagami voiced, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Where are you headed to now Kagamin?"

Kagami's stomach growled, reminding him of his craving for those twenty or so burgers he wanted to eat. He narrowed his eyes and blushed slightly while Momoi was holding a hand over her mouth, holding back laughter.

"Don't laugh! I was headed to Majiba to grab some dinner… Do you want to join since you're trying to get away from Ahomine? I'll walk you home if you want," the redhead offered.

Momoi looked at the sky thoughtfully before looking into Kagami's eyes and smiled. "Sure! That would be great. I'll be eating a dinner at home so I'll just have a cherry sundae."

"I'll pay then. It's a lot cheaper than for me to but a large amount of groceries each week to make dinner for me and the rest of my team," Kagami stated as he and Momoi began to walk towards Maji Burger, leaving the unconscious man behind.

"Oh, why are you cooking?"

"Who knows? They've all been invading my house for the past few weeks on Friday nights and I've been making dinner since. This is the first Friday in a while where I can be by myself," he explained.

"So does that mean your cooking is edible?" Momoi asked, her full attention on the redhead.

Kagami seemed puzzled so tilted his head to the side by a small margin. "I would think so since they keep on coming. I live by myself since my dad travels everywhere a lot so I had to learn to cook. Why?"

"Then can you teach me please, Kagamin? I really want to make something that no one will complain that it tastes horrible or inedible!" Momoi pleaded.

"Well… It's possible but that depends on when you are available and if I have the time."

"Then are you free tomorrow? I'd like to make something simple like… beef stew!" Large eyes, looked at Kagami with hope and was pleading for help. Kagami was hesitant, no doubt but if he was able to instruct his coach on how to cook, then how hard could it be?

"I have practice in the morning but I'm available sometime around noon if that's okay with you."

"Then noon it is! Ah, we're here." Maji Burger was as bright as a Christmas tree with the ornaments and wreaths decorating the store. Now that he thought about it, Christmas was coming up in a few weeks and the air was getting close to freezing cold that it'd hurt to run outside at first since his muscles could be stiff from the weather.

The two entered the fast food restaurant and waited in line that only had about two other people before them.

It was quiet as well between him and Momoi though the smaller girl didn't seem to mind, her eyes scanning the menu eagerly to see if her favorite dessert was still there. Her smile brightened, confirming her eagerness.

"May I take your order?" the cashier asked in a cheery voice as all cashier should have.

"I'll have the usual twenty cheeseburgers and a cherry sundae," Kagami told the cashier who looked a bit surprised though it wasn't from the amount of burgers. The cashier looked to Kagami's right and saw the pink haired girl next to him who smiled at her, a bit confused but was a pleasant smile.

The cashier brought a hand over her lips and smirked. "So you've finally found a girlfriend who can stand your titan sized appetite?"

Kagami must have choked on his own saliva because he was thumping his chest with his fist, trying to cough out whatever was stuck in his throat.

"W-wait!" Momoi started. "We aren't dating at all! Kagamin and I are just acquaintances and I have someone else I like!"

"Oh, is that so? What a disappointment because I thought a ruffian like him looked quite cute with an attractive girl like you," the cashier said.

"Who are you calling a ruffian?!" Kagami yelled while paying the cashier the given amount of money flashing on the register.

"Your order will be up shortly. Have a great day!" the cashier greeted as she ignored the redhead who was really ticked off at this point.

"Who treats their customers like that?" Kagami huffed as he took the tray with his twenty burgers and Momoi's cherry sundae to his usual table seated next to the window.

"Calm down Kagamin. It's not that bad. I used to get that a lot with Dai-chan for who knows what reason. Apart from that… is it really okay for you to eat that much?" Momoi stared at the mountain of burgers that swiftly began to slide down Kagami's throat.

"Ifs fine. Dis is by usual about dat I eath," Kagami talked through his food. He swallowed before talking again. "Besides, you have a curfew right? I can't walk you home late."

"How did you know?"

"Ah, Kuroko told me a while ago. I can't really remember when though," Kagami answered before chomping down another burger and a half.

Momoi blinked owlishly before smiling. "I'm kind of glad that you know though you heard it from Tetsu-kun once."

"Well… who knows why I remember it. But I guess it came in handy today. Almost done, just five more left!"

"To be quite honest Kagamin, I didn't think you'd be this sensitive with me. You weren't last time," Momoi noted as she spooned another scoop of her sundae to her mouth.

"That's because Kuroko put me through training a week after the Winter Cup to learn how to treat girls… It was torture since he drilled it into my mind while studying for the finals that are coming up…"

"Tetsu-kun did a good job then. Well, I'm done. You finished quite fast too Kagamin…" It had only been fifteen minutes of sitting in the restaurant and the redhead had finished the burgers within that time period.

"Yeah. Let's go then." Kagami picked up his now empty tray and placed it on top of the trash can where the trays were left so that they could be picked up by the employees.

Kagami opened the door and allowed Momoi to exit first with him following soon after.

A cool breeze passed them and Momoi shivered at the freezing touch. Kagami noticed and took off his gakuran, placing it over the girl's shoulders who looked up surprised.

"You're only wearing a t-shirt!" Momoi noted with shock.

"The faster we get you home, the faster I can get my gakuran back. Now let's go," Kagami pushed the girl forward. "Lead the way home and I won't have to worry about getting sick when I have to teach you how to cook tomorrow."

The fast-walk the two were going at was somewhat stressful but Momoi was thankful nonetheless. The city life began to dwindle down as they came across a more suburban area of Tokyo. It was quiet as well other than Momoi pointing out the directions to her home. When she was in her neighborhood she stopped to take a breather.

"Wah, I don't think I've walked home so fast before," she exclaimed.

"Ah, sorry about that. Did I overdo it?"

Momoi shook her head in response. "I'm fine. Thanks for walking me home Kagamin. Here's your gakuran." She handed the black piece of clothing to Kagami who gratefully put it over his body since he was really becoming cold. He sneezed after placing it on only for Momoi to pull him down to touch his forehead with the back of her hand.

"You're hot! You shouldn't have given me your gakuran!" she scolded.

"It was for your well-being! Can't I get some thanks for that? If I didn't do it, I'd get scolded by Kuroko again!"

"I am grateful but I don't want you to get sick either! You have to think about your own health too! I'm pretty sure you'd get scolded even more if you don't think about your own health!"

"What with the yelling?" a gruff, familiar voice asked. "Hah, what are you doing here Bakagami?"

A tick mark formed on Kagami's face. "I could ask the same Ahomine."

"I was going to see if Satsuki was home. What are you doing with her anyway?"

A bag flew at the dark skinned boy's face right after he had asked the question. "Unlike you who didn't even come to look for me immediately Ahomine-kun, Kagamin bought me a cherry sundae and walked me home unlike you who took your time to try and find me! Let's go Kagamin!" Momoi took hold of Kagami's wrist and pulled him forwards while taking her bag from Aomine's face.

"Oi! What was that for Satsuki?! I thought you'd go straight to Tetsu!"

"Wait! I thought we were parting there!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Just come along Kagamin!" Momoi said, leaving behind the confused and pissed off Aomine while dragging Kagami towards her house.

She stopped in front of her house and sighed. "Dai-chan really is an idiot sometimes… Thanks Kagami for just following along." Momoi smiled apologetically as she looked at Kagami.

"No, I can understand… I think. Anyway, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking Kagamin. Now that I think of it, you never call me by my name, have you?" Kagami blinked in thought before answering.

"No, not really, have I? Well… I kind of don't say other people's names unless I'm mad at them or I'm referring to them or something like that. I can just call you Momoi… if that's okay with you."

"That's fine Kagamin. Well, I'll be going then. Thanks for taking me home!"

"No prob-… It's snow." Kagami looked up at the sky to see small dots of white floating down from the darkened sky.

"Ah, it is!" Momoi looked up and smiled at the sky. But then, her eyes widened in realization and blushed slightly. "W-well. I'll see you tomorrow Kagamin! Where should we meet?"

"Why not at the convenience store next to the park?"

"That'd be great! I'll see you then!"

"Don't let Ahomine get on your nerves too much!" Kagami called out before turning around and walked away.

* * *

Momoi was in her room, and leaned against her closed door after greeting her parents. She placed a hand over her chest and pursed her lips together.

She remembered a rumor going through her school when she had stared at the snow with Kagami.

When the first sign of snow falls and you are with that person, it means that that person will be your true love.

Momoi shook her head.

"There's no way that's true. I'm in love with Tetsu-kun," she said, reassuring herself before changing her clothes and getting ready for dinner.

* * *

_A/N: This is a request for souten1, a dear friend of mine~ 0v0_

_In any case, I wasn't expecting it to be a multi-chapter fic but based on how I wrote it, it seems to head in that direction._

_I actually like KagaMomo a lot so hopefully I can pull this off. I was going to go for a one shot but I have too much homework to spend my time on that so yeah… _

_I hope you guys liked it! Please drop a review below and tell me what you think! Thank you!_


End file.
